Tout à une fin
by Ryunya
Summary: Drabbles présentant le dénouement de l'épisode final entre Jessica et Kilgrave de leur point de vue respectif. Attention SPOILER.
1. Chapter 1

Juste deux petits drabbles qui me trottait dans la tête présentant les points de vues de Jessica et Kilgrave lors de la scène finale du dernier épisode.

* * *

 **Jessica's :**

Alors que Kilgrave s'approchait d'elle tout en ayant l'air d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde, Jessica comprit qu'il avait dit la vérité tout du long. Il était vraiment fou amoureux d'elle. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il le lui avait dit, elle ne l'avait pas cru. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu lui faire ce qu'il lui avait fait s'il l'aimait vraiment ? Mais maintenant, elle réalisait qu'il pensait sincèrement n'avoir rien fait de mal, de la même façon qu'il était persuadé qu'elle l'aimait en retour. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, tellement il se faisait des illusions, croyant qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de s'échapper ce jour-là sur la terrasse, mais l'avait embrassé de son plein gré.

Cette découverte, cette réalisation la frappa plus fort que le camion qu'elle s'était pris quelques jours plus tôt. Le méchant n'était pas censé être capable d'éprouver de l'affection il se devait d'être égoïste, incapable de ressentir un quelconque sentiment proche de l'amour envers quelqu'un. Mais comme elle s'en était aperçue en essayant de jouer les super-héros, ils ne vivaient pas dans un comic. Les méchants n'étaient pas forcément entièrement mauvais et les héros n'étaient pas entièrement bons. La vie se constituait de dizaines de nuances de gris, comme l'avait prouvé Kilgrave après la prise d'otages qu'ils avaient interrompue ensemble.

« Commençons par un sourire. »

Et Jessica sourit. Ce fut plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait, de lui faire un sourire sincère alors qu'elle n'était pas sous son contrôle. Elle se dit qu'elle souriait à Trish, et ça l'aida un peu. En face d'elle, Kilgrave trépignait de joie. Un immense sourire s'étalait sur son visage, et Jessica ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était magnifique quand il était heureux. Cependant, cela ne changea pas ses intentions. Elle allait en finir ce soir.

Kilgrave lui chuchota un autre ordre à l'oreille, et elle grimaça intérieurement. Mais elle devait le faire. Elle devait jouer le jeu suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il y croie vraiment – même s'il avait l'air déjà plutôt convaincu.

« Je t'aime », dit-elle, les yeux posés sur Trish.

Kilgrave ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à lui, tellement il était euphorique. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Jessica ne lui en laissa pas le temps. D'un geste rapide, elle lui empoigna la gorge et le souleva de terre. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris, paniqué – et peiné.

« Souris », le nargua-t-elle, comme pour se donner le courage de ne pas faire marche arrière.

Puis elle lui cassa la nuque, le tuant sur le coup. Le bruit de l'os se brisant résonna dans ses oreilles alors qu'elle laissait le corps s'écraser par terre. Et elle se sentit vide. Elle avait accomplie sa vengeance, mais elle ne se sentait pas mieux. Pas mieux du tout.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kilgrave's :**

Alors qu'il s'approchait de Jessica, Kilgrave avait l'impression d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Une petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête lui chuchotait de se méfier, qu'elle jouait sûrement la comédie. Mais il fit taire la voix – qui l'avait déjà écoutée ? Après tout, Jessica n'avait pas réagi pendant son discours alors qu'il décrivait ce qu'il allait faire à Patsy, ni quand cette dernière l'avait embrassé – sous la contrainte. Elle était définitivement sous son contrôle.

Tout allait bien se passer, maintenant. Ils allaient rester ensemble, sans personne pour les déranger, et elle allait bien finir par l'aimer de nouveau. Il était même prêt à jouer les super-héros avec elle – leur essai l'avait assez amusé. Il l'avait finalement récupérée il ne comptait pas la laisser partir.

« Commençons par un sourire. »

Kilgrave ne put – et ne voulut – s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi en voyant Jessica obéir. Son sourire était sincère, il le voyait bien. Il illuminait tout son visage. Elle ne souriait comme ça que quand elle était sous son contrôle.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, fébrile, et lui chuchota un autre ordre à l'oreille. Elle détourna les yeux, gênée, ce qu'il trouva très mignon, et dit :

« Je t'aime. »

Le sourire de Kilgrave s'élargit, et il réfléchit rapidement à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Il pourrait lui demander de l'embrasser, mais peut-être devrait-il d'abord se débarrasser du public – Patsy, notamment. Ensuite, il pourrait emmener Jessica dans un hôtel de luxe un peu à l'écart de la ville, et là-bas, ils pourraient passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui ordonner de ne pas bouger pendant qu'il s'occupait de Patsy, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle bougea et une de ses mains se retrouva tout à coup autour de son cou.

Il écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi. Elle avait fait semblant… tous du long. Une vague de panique le submergea, ainsi que – oserait-il l'avouer – de la peine. Il se traita d'imbécile. Comment avait-il pu être si imprudent ? Il ne pouvait pas parler, ni se dégager de la poigne de Jessica qui se resserrait autour de son cou de seconde en seconde. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire.

« Souris », lui dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Et Kilgrave ne vit que du noir.


End file.
